1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical diagnostics and more particularly to tools for monitoring electrical components.
2. Related Art
Many of the electrical diagnostic tools currently available on the market are complex, require much time to set up, require modifications to the component to be monitored and provide a limited amount of data. Oftentimes, the diagnostic tools are only able to detect real-time data, which may not always be useful for attempting to diagnose intermittent (non-continuous) problems. As such, diagnosing problems of many electrical vehicular and non-vehicular electrical components is often time consuming and costly. For example, if a fuel pump in a vehicle is malfunctioning, a mechanic oftentimes must remove the fuel pump from the vehicle before it can be tested. The process of removing the fuel pump alone is oftentimes time consuming and requires special parts and tools. Even then, if the electrical problem is intermittent, the mechanic may have difficulty reproducing it outside of the vehicle.